


Unfair Playboy

by aeonouji



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Other, bc we all need a man who would buy us stuff, gender neutral reader, im so osrry for ooc vergil, low key sugar daddy vergil, this started innocent i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: for once, Vergil invites you out.





	Unfair Playboy

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this in my docs for the longest time. so i figured i would post it.  
> also it was inspired by two EXO songs. Unfair and Playboy, it'll be very obvious which song inspired which part.  
> EDIT: IT HAS OCCURRED TO ME THAT WHEN I CHOSE TAGS IT CLICKED UNDERAGE INSTEAD OF NO WARNINGS APPLY. THE READER IS OF AGE THEY ARE JUST SHORT.

You walked out of your home clad in a flowy gown. This was the first Vergil had ever seen you in more casual and feminine clothing. He had expected a more boyish and masculine look from you. The way the cream sundress fans into a bell as you walk to his car is angelic. Then, you donned your woven hat. His eyes widen at the sight of you. You look so picturesque. The black band on your hat contrasted your gown but still managed to mesh perfectly. You drape your canvas bag on your arm.

"Sorry for the wait Vergil," you apologize. Your low heels clicking on the pavement. He shakes his head as he takes your hand. He guides your hand on his arm.

"No need," he assures, "you look stunning."

"You're just saying it," you blush. As you go to speak, your older brother pulls into the driveway. Flustered, you pull away from Vergil. You pull the brim of your hat down as both your mother and brother walk out of the car. Your brother teases you as he walks into the house while your mother says something to you in her mother tongue. You blush a deeper hue and pull the hat down further. Your mother flashes a sheepish smile at him as you urge her inside.

"I'm staying the night over- what- no I'm not going to get pregnant!"

Your brother pokes his head out, "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Yeah, sure," you shoo him away. You climb into Vergil's car with a huff. You remove your hat to reveal crystal blue earrings. The metal of the earrings is contrasting gunmetal. He tucks a strand of hair behind your ear to get a closer look. Your ears are red as you glance at him from the corner of your eyes.

"I can see why you chose that hat of all the things I picked out for you."

"Well, you said we were going to the beach."

"I did," he drawls, "and I still stand by how ravishing you look."

You give him a shy chuckle in return. You put on your seatbelt as he turns the ignition. The air conditioning blares as he puts on his own seatbelt. Soft classical music plays from the stereo. He goes to turn it off, only to be stopped by your hand rested on his own. Your hair falls into your face again as you pull your hand away. He finds himself chuckling, how could you be so gentle with a man like him? He backs out of your driveway and back into the street. He couldn't amass the "suave" charm Dante had, but you didn't seem to mind his blunt nature or his own lack of charm.

As he reaches the long streets toward the beach, he turns down the music to let you nap a little while longer. Your long lashes rested against your cheeks as you slept peacefully. Your head tilted toward the seatbelt. At the next stoplight, he carefully puts your seat down enough to roll your head to face towards him. Sleepy mumblings leave your lips as he pulls into parking. The light coming through the trees above his car gently illuminates your face. He unbuckled his own seatbelt.

He's almost unwilling to wake you. With the utmost care, he shakes you awake. As you turn your head away from him, he reaches over to your armrest to lean over you. If the princess doesn't wake up, it seems the prince on a white horse will have to kiss them awake. He traces the line of your jaw, tilting your chin up as he places a gentle kiss to your lips. He pulls away to tuck some hair out of your eyes. You scrunch up your face for a moment before slowly blinking awake.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he teases, "you've been asleep for millennia."

"And I've awoken to true love's first kiss?"

"Am I not?" He playfully frowns at this. You giggle in return as you pull him in for another kiss.

"Mm, more like true love's first kiss was taken far before me," you tease. He didn't remember the face of Nero's mother or her name but that didn't mean you couldn't tease him about it. He frowns before leaning down for a deeper kiss to erase the thought of it from your mind. You smile into the kiss. A quiet sigh is caught in your throat as he pulls away. You give him a bleary smile and put your seat back up. Sleepily, you unbuckle the belt as Vergil walks over to your side. He opens the door for you. With your straw hat already on with the large canvas bag in tow, he holds out his hand for you to take. Perhaps, you thought he was trying too hard. Before stepping out of his car, you changed into more appropriate sandals. You placed the low heels into your bag, ensuring you had everything including sunscreen.

You place your hand into his happily. You smile brightly as you pull him along the boardwalk towards the quiet sandy waves. Beaming, you rush to place down your towel and umbrella. As Vergil walks over to stab the sun umbrella into the sand, you untie the bows at your shoulders and let your sundress drop to the ground. Underneath was a simplistic bathing suit. You threw on a sheer cover up as you ran over to the waves. You twirl and wave him over. You look so stunning from where he was sitting. The flutter of the white cover-up making a pair of mock wings fluttering at your back.

So much so, you gained unwarranted attention from onlooking women.

"Why is a hottie like him with someone who looks like a kid?"

"Probably his little sister or something," With your bleached hair you could probably pass off for a distant relative. Despite your dark roots growing in. Also, the tanned freckled skin where your freckles were more on the right side of your face than your left. In contrast to his pale unmarked skin. Of  _ course _ , you were his little sister. Whom he took to the beach. Alone. Together. With wine. As you lovingly called out to him to walk in the water.  _ Siblings _ . He chuckles at his own biting sarcasm.

"No way! There's no way someone that hot is related to someone so  _ ugh _ ."

That was the final straw, he places his book down to walk over to you. He takes your hands into his, catching your wrists, he kisses you as the waves slide across his feet. You lean onto your toes to kiss him properly. A smile on your lips as he leans down towards you, deepening the kiss as he watches them leave with one eye open.

With his hands on the small of your back, you pull away flustered. He places your hat on your head, pulling down on the brim to ensure it stays on. With a smirk, he murmurs, "You forgot to put on sunscreen."

"Oh!" You exclaim, "You're right, I got so excited I forgot."

You blush again. Shyly, you walk back over to your things and fumble for sunscreen. You applied it to all of your skin, save your back. He takes the bottle from you to massage a small amount to your back for you. With the open back of the bathing suit, you were bound to slightly whine about it later if you were sunburned. Though you were cute when you pouted, he would prefer if you weren't sunburned. When the original stickiness is gone, you turn your head to look at him.

"Ah, did you want to walk along the waves with me?"

"Sorry to say my pretty rose tree, but I'm not really attired for that."

You tilt your head curiously, "What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"If I got wet, I wouldn't have a change of clothes." Your expression is crestfallen as you turn to face him entirely. He pats your head despite himself. He leaves you with a kiss to your forehead. Luckily, neither Dante or Nero was around to see him be so docile. If either of them were, they would laugh him into an early grave. His hand finds yours.

"I'm more than satisfied that you're wearing something I picked for you, so long as I can marvel at your beauty, I'm content," he has been spending far too much time with Dante. You pull down some of the brim of your hat down over your already red face. You push him away, as much as you were mumbling, he could certainly make out your complaint of not being able to keep composure if he kept flirting like he was. He chuckles.

With the sunlight still beaming, you rise back to your feet pulling him with you. Your hand held his, your fingers intertwined as you walked along the dry sands. You swung your hand back and forth with a smile. You talked about menial things. What would be good for dessert tonight, heading somewhere for tea, just small talk Vergil really wasn't used to. You untangle your hands when you spot something in the distance. You rush over to a small rocky area, you crouched down to look closely at the small area. With your palms cupped, you make your way back over to him. A smile on your face as you brought a small hermit crab in your hands. A giggle leaves your small frame, "It's cute."

"You're cuter, sunflower," you process what he mused with a pout.

"Stop teasing me, Vergil." You pout as you put the small crustacean back.

Despite your request, he guides you back to your belongings. He doesn't stop teasing you though, as he murmurs sweet nothings into your already red ears, he takes the opportunity to pull you into his lap. Your hands rested on the shoulders of his crisp dress shirt. Your skin dried from playing in the water. Though, he took note of the slight dampness of where your heat pressed against him. A devious thought in his head as he kept whispering in your ear.

As quiet and low as he can manage, he growls, "I can feel your desire pressing against me."

"That's because I was just in water, dummy." Your cheeks flush at his implication.

You withdrew from him. His arms snaked around your waist as you tried to shy away from his touch. Your lips failed to form coherent sentences as you covered your face with both hands.

"Can you behave enough until night?" Vergil was in the mood for some mischief. You were just an unwitting participant. You nod as he pulls your dress over your head. Deft fingers tie neat bows as he packs everything back up with you still in his lap. He carries your bag back to the car for you. You link hands with him again on the way back.

He had quite truthfully wanted to go to a hotel and lavish you in the luxury you deserve. However, you protested against it. The closest shower to the beach was...the office. Internally, Vergil groans. If you were to enter the office now, Dante would poke fun as Nero teased you mercilessly. Your sibling relationship with Nero was… frankly, it was disquieting to him. You would get distracted by his teasing then that would be less time spent with you. His desire to have your undivided attention taking priority. He blinks from his thoughts when your phone rings.

"Hello?" The childish curiosity with formal attitude permeates your tone. As the call continues you nod and hum, your eyes fluttering with the struggle to stay awake. You nod again with a yawn. 

"Yeah, I can make it back now and watch the house, mhm, bye love you," you hang up. While you're distracted, he tries to take the quickest route back to your home.

You walked out of the shower clad in an oversized shirt. Your hair was dried with your towel draped on your shoulders. He had changed into his usual attire. Despite the contrast, the crisp white shirt felt foreign on his skin as compared to the usual. He sits upright against the pillows. You emanate warmth as you hit and lock the door behind you. Your expression softens as you see Vergil. Using your pillows as support, he glances your form from head to toe.

"You look relaxed."

"Mhm, I feel it, there was sand all over."

You climb onto the bed beside him. Slipping innocently underneath the covers, you sigh content. Turning to face him, you rest your hand on his cheek. A chaste kiss pressed to his lips as you shrug the towel off your shoulders.

You had to lead. Not for the sake of "he isn't used to it" but more "he's scared to break you and wants you to let him know when" sense. He leads the rushed kisses and hurried little make outs, but this was your first night with him. Frankly, he was worried. You, with your young and angelic attitude, wanted  _ him _ to embrace you. You lead his hands down your skin. His fingertips catching on the lingerie you put on despite your usual preference for masculine clothing. Your soft skin shivered under his guided touch of your frail frame.

"I'm not sure why you wanted me to lead," you murmur on top of him, "this is my second time having sex."

"Then who took the first?" The question isn't accusatory nor is it out of jealousy. It's of his own curiosity and desire to know you better. Your fingers tremble as you undo his vest. You shrug.

"V," your tone is so unsure, "he's still technically  _ you _ , but I'd like to think of you both as separate people for the sake of you being your own person."

"Awful philosophical of you," he quips. You return with a breathy laugh as you lean down to kiss him. He’s sure that if you to fully laugh, he would commit it to memory. The way your lips upturn into that slow lazy smile makes his chest tighten. You guide his hands again to rest at the small of your back. When your hands leave him, he lets his hands roam underneath the lace. You shiver under his touch. Your heart raced for a moment. You pull away from the kiss.

With a hum, you finally reply to his quip, “I never took you for the talkative type, ‘rose tree.”

His hands find their way back to your hips, he lingers there for a moment. Gently, he experimentally squeezes your sides. You giggle under his touch. You looked so stunning above him. The soft orange light of your lamp illuminating your beauty. From your freckled tan skin to the way you straddled him.

“If you stare so much I’m gonna get nervous,  _ jagiya _ .”

He blinks and turns away. You slipped into a foreign tongue. He was so enamored with you. Your fingers found their way to the zipper of his shirt. While one hand rested on his chest for support, the other precariously unzipped his shirt. Your lead was slow as it was sensual. Your warmth bleeding into his skin. All of it makes him desire you all the more. You lean down to kiss him again, this time more chaste. You sigh, “I’m just not sure if I’m cut out for this whole ‘taking the lead’ thing.”

He pulls his hands away from you, resting them at his sides. Looking back to you, he places his hands onto your thighs. You shiver again. He pulls the covers over you. You intertwine your hand with his.

“We can stop-”

“No, no, I’m not saying that,” you fan your hand as if to get rid of the thought, “I’m just saying I’d prefer if my pretty rose tree were to take the lead.”

“I’d prefer not to break you on our first night together if it’s all the same to you.”

“‘Wouldn't mind being broken if it’s by your hands,  _ yeobo. _ ”

You grin lazily as he sits up. He kisses along your neck as you hum to his touch. You let his hand go to wrap your arms around his neck as he shrugs off his shirt. Both of you so caught up in the kiss, he tosses his shirt and vest across the room. You pull away and rest your forehead against his. Your fingers tangled in the hair by his neck. Your warmth bled into him, that pleasant sensation, it fills him with desire for more of it. He slips the bralette up over your head. The white fabric tossed to where his own clothes were as he pinned you to the bed. The blankets sliding off of him. The scars on your battle-worn skin were still fresh, the skin bumpy compared to the rest of you. He kisses down the middle of your chest, stopping right at where your ribcage ended.

You sigh at his ministrations. Your fingers find his hair again. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the scars along your wrist. Not from self-harm, but from deep cuts from past battles. Your small form shouldn't have been witness to his line of work. Vergil lets his hands slide underneath your waistband. The white lace is so dainty under his touch. He could tear it off of you, but he decides against it. You quite liked your choice of underwear and you would probably be mad about it later. He knows because he paid for it despite you buying all your lingerie on sale. Your precise wording being "If any of this shit rips in the wash because it hooks on anything, ugh I'm gonna be so pissed". He chuckles at the memory.

You release your hold on his hair.

"Something funny,  _ jagiya _ ?" You tilt your head.

He shakes his head, "Merely deciding whether or not to tear this off you."

"Please don't," you request half-jokingly, "I really like that this is one of the semi-matching sets I found."

You were right though. The color of the tossed bralette and your underwear matched but the lace patterning was different. The sheer panties were less intricate flowers while the bralette consisted of curved swirls branching and connecting. You guide his face back to kiss you again while you pulled the covers back over the both of you. You quietly gasped into the kiss as he slips his tongue in. You wrapped your legs around him pulling him against you. He teases you over your underwear.

You pull away to take a sharp breath. Vergil bites gently at your bottom lip. He teases your heat, your ragged gasps spur him on as you arch to his caress. You grasp feebly at his wrist. Your chest heaving slightly as you fumble to speak. Already so needy under him. He smirks at the sight of you. Naked from the waist up, with your hair splayed against the pillow and your cheeks flushed as your hand was clutching at the pillow. He's sure your toes were starting to curl. 

_ Breathtaking. _ He presses his lips to your collarbone. The gesture so delicate, your breath catches up to you. You sigh contentedly, you adjust to gain more of his touch. Your arms draped over his shoulders as he went to kiss more of you. Up your neck and along your jaw, he kisses everything he can reach in this position.

"Sunflower, what do you need of me?"

" _ Everything _ , my love."

He knows the way he slides your underwear off of you is agonizing for you. The way his hands press against you in all the right ways, his pace, all of it is painfully too slow for you to process despite you letting him take the lead. As he lets you remove it from one leg but not the other, you groan at his pace. V must have complied to your every whim. He has always been so desperate to spoil you. His needs to do that overpowered you desire to let him take control.

But, he wasn't V now, was he?

He smirks again. He takes out a condom from his back pocket. Tearing the foil with his teeth, he teasingly unbuckled his belt. Lazily undoing his pants and letting his length out from the confines of his pants. His thumb holding down the waistband of his underwear as he puts on the condom. He spits the wrapper out as it lands on the bed. You watched with half-lidded eyes and mouth weakly agape. Both of your hands clutching the pillow now as you braced for what was to come. He slots his hands behind your knees as he entered you. Your warmth enveloping him as he did so. Inch by inch, he could see you losing that composure you were so proud of.

You never moaned, but he knew when your breath hitched a certain way, you were already on the brink. Your eyes start to squint as you adjust to his size. Your hips twitch when he is inside you completely. Testing the waters, he thrusts into you once, still going the same slow pace you were starting to dislike. Your legs tense. You winced. Oh no, you winced, worriedly, he starts to pull out.

"Ah, no, sorry, you're just really- wow- Gods above, you're so ahh," you interject. He doesn't need you to finish the sentence. Caught up in your own pleasure, you didn't even notice your breathless tone. Nor did you notice your muted moan. But he did, he reveled in that cute little sound. The weak sound that left those lovely lips was committed to his memory. He was wrapped in your overwhelming warmth. He zeroed in on the spot that made you lose your composure. He kept the pace.

He was going to make you lose yourself underneath him. If you could speak anything but his name, he was going to make damn sure you wouldn't. As he kept going at his haphazard rhythm, you were slowly writhing beneath him. Your hips bucked into his own, your body pleading for more. He kisses down your chest. Lovingly he leaves small love bites along your skin. Freckled all along your neck and all over your collarbone. He would spoil you his own way.

Your breath hitches again. Your eyes widen as you arch taut against him.

"Oh, Vergil- I-," you fall back onto the sheets with your heat rising. Your cheeks are red and your breath is slightly more ragged than before. Your eyes, those beautiful eyes, are screwed shut tight as he grips your thighs harshly and thrusts into you harder. You moaned again. Vergil was addicted to your sounds. Your arms fall rigid at your sides. Those dainty hands of yours opting to clutch for life at the blankets. He pulls you into a kiss.

He leans down to your ear, his breath hot against your skin as he speaks, "Evening star, will you come for me?"

His requests throw you off the edge. You claw at his back and wrap your legs tightly around him. You arch against him again. Your stomach tightening as you spasm around him. You let out a breath, either from pleasure or finally getting that release you so desired, he could never know with you. With the same slow pace as before, he tries to chase his own climax. Your ragged breaths slow when he grabs your thighs. His pace grows quicker. Searching for more of those quiet sounds. Sweat matting his skin as his hair falls into his face.

You tighten around him as he comes. Both of your breaths calm after a while. With Vergil still inside, he allows his hold on your thighs to loosen while he leans down for a kiss. Chest to chest like this, he can feel your heart beating out of your chest. His hands run up your skin as you shiver beneath him.

"How the hell are you still so cold?"

"Perhaps because I was fated to be for you," he can't help but grimace after he answers. You guffaw as you push against his chest.

"Okay, Prince Charming," you shift beneath him, "would you so kindly pull out now?"

The afterglow was spent in your bed for a few minutes. Cleaning up and hiding evidence was more crucial. At least, it was to not imply less than holy things happened in your home. He had insisted to spend the rest of it away in the confines of somewhere else. Somewhere where you could easily let him spoil you. As you skimmed through your closet to change into something, he got off the bed to  _ help _ . He picks up your bralette from the floor. You turn towards him with a ghost of a smile. As he helps you back into it, his hands linger on you. His fingers caught under the straps as he pulls away. He doesn't lose notice of the sharp intake of your breath.

He reaches behind you, the black dress shirt catching his eyes. Though, as he pulls it off the rack it's more navy than black. Another of his shirts which you probably stole away. He raises an eyebrow. Then, there was the obvious jacket of his. The gold lining is obvious that it belonged to him. You lean against him as you continue looking for something. 

"To be fair, you never said I couldn't borrow some of your shirts."

"So that's where my other clothes went."

"I look cuter in them."

To make a point, you take one shirt off the rack. He watches you pop your head through the collar without undoing any of the buttons. A cheeky grin on your face as you search for a pair of pants. Vergil sits back on the bed with curiosity as you tug on the khaki shorts. The grin on your face widening as you go around your room searching for various accessories. You clip on suspenders and even tighten up a belt around the loops. He rests his chin in his palm as you go looking for a pair of black socks. At this point, he was more curious about what you were planning. With a giggle, you turn to face him.

Though you did look cute in just his shirts, he did find it slightly amusing that you took it upon yourself to dress up like a schoolboy. He watches you undo the cuffs and the first two buttons of his shirt. His kiss marks peeking through the collar as you turned for him.

"Are you planning on getting dressed or..?"

"Should I?"

"Well, that's up to you,  _ Daddy _ ," he knows you're just being playful. With your childish attire, he really didn't want to play that game. He really shouldn't enjoy the way you climb into his lap either. As your fingers re-button his pants and zip up the fly, he  _ really _ shouldn't give into your little games. That mischievous lopsided smile remains on your lips as you redress him.

You pause for a moment and groan, "Yeah, no, I'm not into the whole Daddy kink."

"Agreed," he finishes dressing with you in his lap. You slide his jacket onto your shoulders. Your fingers barely poke out of the sleeves. Thankfully, neither of you were interested in that type of role-playing.

"Calling you any type of 'baby' does not sit well, Evening star."

"Yeah, I thought I could do it, but I call my own father 'Daddy' so using it sexually is honestly really gross."

"I'd prefer not to treat you like my own child in any context."

"I'll take Teacher play over that, please."

That he could work with.

"Another time then."

Driving back to the office is comfortable. As you both discussed your lines and where to draw them, you reach Devil May Cry. The shop's neon lighting flickering as Vergil pulls up. There's a cloud of dust that comes out of the doors. Vergil pulls you into his arms quickly. A mass of blood and viscera stops just short of your feet. Looks like everyone else had fun. Nero jogs to meet you. He's covered in blood.

"Hey, how was your...outing?"

"Not too bad," you shrug, still wearing his jacket, "Did we miss out?"

"Not much," Nero notes, "I did bitch slap Dante out of the doors while you guys were out though."

Vergil can hear Dante yell something back at Nero. He locks his car leaving you and Nero to chat. Your overnight bag was in his hand. As he walks in, he can see half the shop in shambles more than usual. Dante sits in his usual chair while V leans idly against the wall closest to the windows. His usual book in hand.

"Have fun Verg, because you reek of sex."

"What I do is none of your business."

Dante guffaws but goes back to reading his dirty magazine.

Vergil huffs before promptly heading to his own quarters. He drops your bag by the door. Calling it anything but was implying he considered this place a home. Mostly because he considered anywhere you were home, despite the cliche. He can hear you come through the doors, your laughter echoing through the building. The creak of the stairs is obvious as he makes his way into the bathroom. He strips himself of his clothes before stepping into the shower. The door creaks open before promptly shutting again. The bed springs squeak under your weight as you settle on his bed. He left the bathroom open. Whether you join him in the shower or not was up to you.

"Room for one more?"

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully, this was enjoyable. some of y'all like being thirsty but i need more soft vergil in my life.  
> also please let me know if i need to change the rating and get you a man that makes you speak foreign languages when he spoils you honestly.


End file.
